This training program is designed to prepare physicians or medical scientists for research careers in endocrinology and metabolism. Training is aimed at promoting: 1) understanding, design and use of biochemical, physiological and molecular biological approaches to endocrine and metabolic problems; and 2) proficiency in laboratory and clinical investigation techniques. Individuals who complete the program will be capable of independent investigation and translating research accomplishments into important advances with clinical relevance. Training will emphasize research in bone and mineral metabolism, hormone receptor biology, diabetes mellitus, mechanisms of hormone action and cell and molecular biology. The research experience will be supervised by preceptors who have demonstrated excellence in research. Trainees will be, in general, board-eligible or certified physicians who have training in internal medicine, pediatrics or obstetrics-gynecology and wish to pursue careers in endocrine/metabolic research. They may also be non-physician graduates of science programs who wish to specialize in endocrine related research. Selected on the basis of college and medical school performances and experience as medical house officers or post- doctoral trainees, trainees will be individuals with a high probability of developing into successful independent investigators. Appointments will last 2 to 3 years, the minimal time essential for obtaining the goals of the program. Physician trainees will have 2 to 4 years of postdoctoral experience when they enter the program, while medical scientists will train immediately after doctoral degree is awarded, or following 1 to 3 years of postdoctoral training. Training facilities are a part of Duke University Medical Center and include: 1) outpatient/inpatient facilities; 2) a Clinical Research Center; 3) a Nutrition Center; and 4) fully equipped basic research laboratories.